The invention relates to a method of mutually displacing at least two parts of an actuator through local heating and cooling-down of the actuator, whereby the actuator is plastically deformed locally and the parts are moved relative to one another.
The invention also relates to an actuator suitable for use in such a method.
In the case of a method and actuator as disclosed in European Patent Application EP-A2 0488658, two interconnected plate-shaped parts are positioned in relation to one another in that one of the plate-shaped parts is locally heated by a laser and is then allowed to cool down, whereby the plate-shaped part is plastically deformed locally. The laser is aimed transversely at a main surface of the plate-shaped part and heats the plate-shaped part over part of its thickness. The plastic deformation bends the plate-shaped part in a direction transverse to the main surface of the plate-shaped part. Impacts or vibrations in the direction in which the plate-shaped part has been bent will apply a bending or torsional load to the plate-shaped parts. The stiffness of the plate-shaped parts against bending and torsion is comparatively low, so that the mutual positioning accuracy in the direction in which the plate-shaped part has been bent is comparatively low during an impact load or vibrations.